onceuponatimeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Phillip Jr.
}} '''Phillip Jr.' is the newborn son of Aurora and Prince Phillip, appearing in "The Snow Queen". Biography 'After the Curse' 'Season 3' }} When Neal meets Robin Hood's son, he gets an idea on how to go to Neverland and find Emma and Henry. They use the child to summon Peter Pan's shadow, and it comes but Neal goes with it instead. Later, Robin thanks Mulan for her help and for saving his son and then he asks what she will now do with herself. Mulan thinks about this, but before she can answer, Robin offers her a place among the Merry Men. Mulan tells him she's honored, but explains there's someone she wants to talk to before it's too late. Robin Hood understands this to be a loved one, to which Mulan comments that she shall see. Mulan later approaches Aurora, who is pleased she is back. After finding out Phillip isn't near, she reveals she has something to say, however, before she can, Aurora reveals that she is pregnant. Mulan appears heartbroken and then refuses to say what she was going to say, so instead tells the princess that she is leaving and joining the Merry Men. Aurora is saddened, but Mulan is even more so. Mulan later walks into the camp of the Merry Men, where she is welcomed warmly by them. 'Before the Second Curse' }} A pregnant Aurora awaits in her and Phillip's stone gazebo as her prince comes riding towards her, bearing food for his true love. She wonders what took him so long, being hungry, but he points out that she's always hungry now, ever since she began carrying their child. She adds how cranky she's been too, but he denies this, kissing her. However, their tender moment is interrupted by a swarm of purple smoke on the horizon, and Phillip soon realizes that it consists of magic, telling Aurora to run. She obliges, but the purple smoke soon comes in from all sides before dissipating almost immediately, and the royal couple look to see that Snow White and the other inhabitants of Storybrooke, Maine have returned to their home in the Enchanted Forest. When the princesses catch up, it is soon explained to Aurora and Phillip that the Dark Curse was undone due to extreme circumstances, and Snow soon congratulates Aurora on her forthcoming baby. The latter soon pulls Phillip aside, out of earshot from any of those who have returned, and she tells her true love that they have to tell "her" that the formerly cursed citizens have returned. Phillip is reluctant, knowing what "she" might do to them, but Aurora points out that "she" would take it out on their child if they kept this from "her", and so they have to hope they their friends are able to take care of themselves. The Storybrooke residents soon set off for the Evil Queen's Dark Palace, for it remained untouched when the original curse hit, whilst Phillip and Aurora betray their comrades to the Wicked Witch of the West in order to protect their future child from her wrath. }} At the royal palace, a pregnant Snow White is discussing with Prince Charming whether or not they should announce their forthcoming baby to the kingdom. Queen Regina is against the idea, thinking it will prove to be a weakness once the Wicked Witch finds out, but Snow thinks that it will prove to be a strength because it will allow the people of the realm to unite in hope. However, Aurora, who's in attendance with Phillip, agrees with Regina and says that announcing their pregnancy now would be too dangerous. Charming points out that they don't even know what the Wicked Witch wants, but to his and his wife's surprise, Aurora reveals that they do, telling her friends that Zelena wants their baby. Phillip then explains that they know this because the Wicked Witch came to them and threatened them and their own unborn child if they refused to tell her when the citizens of Storybrooke arrived back in the Enchanted Forest. Aurora tells the Charmings that Zelena thinks their baby is important for some reason, going on to apologize and defend their actions in saying that the Wicked Witch promised to hurt them. At that moment, Zelena flies through the window on her broom, commenting that she always makes good on her promises. With her magic, she then transforms Phillip and Aurora into winged monkeys, and the prince and princess screech at one another before flying out the window. 'After the Second Curse' 'Season 3' After Zelena's defeat, all of the monkeys were restored to their true human form, and Aurora goes on to give birth to a baby boy named Phillip. ("Kansas"/"Snow Drifts") 'Season 4' }} After Aurora has her baby, whom she names Phillip, after his father, she starts attending Storybrooke's very own "Mommy & Me" classes, set up and presided over by Ashley Boyd, attended by former fairytale personas who are now forced to bring up their babies in the mordern world. The first class takes place in Aurora's bedroom at Granny's Bed & Breakfast. The women finish the first class with the "Goodbye" song, and Ashley informs her fellow mothers that they'll be singing more songs in the next class, so she's burned them a CD. The oblivious Aurora wonders what a CD is, which causes Mary Margaret to chuckle and point out that she's "new". She explains that a CD player is like a music box and she has one under her TV, to which Aurora tells her that she won't touch that "devil box" again - she's not making the same mistake twice. Emma drops by the class when it ends to pick up her baby brother, to babysit him, and Ashley takes the opportunity to greet her and get in touch. Emma comments on what she's got going there, and Ashley explains that it's basically a support group, because being a first-time mother can be so hard. Emma takes this a bit personally, since Neal isn't actually Mary Margaret's first child, but she tries to shrug it off like it's nothing. However, her emotions get the best of her, as they reflect through her magical powers when the milk bottle she's holding starts to boil, causing the three former princesses to flinch in her presence, and Snow to prevent Neal from going with his big sister. Gallery Gallery of photographic stills used to promote the character. Promo 407 03.png Promo 407 04.png Category:Episodic Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Princes